Knocking on summer's door
by Maid-Of-Heart
Summary: Amelia isn't at all used to the unrelenting teenage life she's about to enter, but she supposes she can make it work when summer shines her light. Fem!USxFem!UK


Summer, where the sun looms high in the sky, a radiant yellow on an equally bright blue background that dipped into the aquamarine and the scarce trees that peppered the divide.

She was only twelve when she went to stay by the sea, her recently deceased aunt had left her quaint seaside house to their name.

A beauty it was.

Bleach white in stark contrast to the pastel that lined the street and up the mountain like her own personal stairway to heaven, where aunt Madeline waited in the emerald leaves of the trees and behind the thick trunk with her mischievous fingers curled and hair blowing perfectly. It was a small, delicate looking town over a mini mountain. The cut off communication with the other side made it almost feel as though she was in a dream world were only fifty or so people co-existed with her; it was both frightening and exciting. New things, after all, usually were.

What better place to get away during summer when England is usually pack stock full of tourists after all, her mother had said. Isolation can be the key to help a young woman grow up well.

But this year was warmer than the young once American had ever felt before and she could feel something different in the air.

Amelia sat waiting, patiently, on the roadside. Mother had said she would pick her up as soon as she got back from work, which felt like it was next summer away. The sun beating on her back provided no condolences; only harsh slaps on her already sweat streaked baby blue blouse and three quarter Capri. No wind. Never any wind. Only the sweltering hot summer and the chirps of insects in the shadows that loomed between each perfect crack in the row of perfect houses. They once felt like old friends, but now, they were long lost acquaintances for a reason.

Not a week in and already the harsh beach had hurt her toes too much, the cracked pavement felt more like the heated version of a cold shoulder and the devoid child life made her feel alien, in a world of pastel hues and salty breaths that flashed past her eyes. It was all too much for a girl about to be thrown tit first into the cruel world.

Yet, a lonely day on the pavement was never anything new. Mother had been busy. Always busy. Even when it wasn't summer. It made every season meld into one big season of colours that rolled by like the calm waves. Her head rolls forward to rest between her knees. The influx is nauseating. Everything is nauseating, especially being thrown to and fro without the gentleness the world had offered before. When had such gentles turned so unpleasantly rough?

A shadow is over her not even a moment after Amelia put her head between her knees. Her head shoots around only to be blocked by lines, leaving only small diamond sunlight streams to shine through. She frowns to herself before pulling it up slightly to see a girl sitting cross legged before her. She seems a little hot under her thick sweater, knee length skirt and black tights. But even if she is she just stares down at Amelia through her blonde fringe that sticks to her forehead.

She's older than Amelia, that is for certain, and she was picking at the argyle sweater as she chewed the inside of her cheek, eyes never leaving Amelia, who feels just the slightest bit unnerved. She stops chewing her cheek before licking her lips to speak, "I haven't seen you around here."

Amelia carries on staring at her with wide eyes, trying to make sense of the question. She smiles a little to try and brighten the quiet atmosphere, "I came with my ma just last week. We're staying in that house by the beach." She points to it, the rectangle that sits lounging on the golden sand and facing the waves that just touch the edge of the long stairway.

"I meant your name. Who are you."

Amelia's finger shrinks back a moment and she looks back at this blonde girl before her, long strands lying flat against her head. Amelia's lips straighten out as she blushes a little in embarrassment. She had always wanted to appear great in front of anyone older than her, competition with her older sister just made her like that.

"I'm Amelia." She stops a moment before continuing, "Amelia Jones."

A nod of approval from the cross legged girl whose eyes don't flicker from the wooden beach house on the sands. Amelia gets a little afraid that she had stopped listening after her muck up but sighs slightly as she finally replies, "My name is Alice. 13 years old and I live…" Her head quickly flies to face the other way as her finger hesitates on the wide arrangement of colourful houses before it finally stops on a grey one right at the top. "There. With my mum and dad." She points at it a few times to make sure Amelia really saw it before she sighs and folds her hands in her lap. It's silent, other than the faint whisper of a breeze and the distant calls of the waves, until Alice finally murmurs, "You shouldn't be out in the sun without something covering your head. It could really hurt your eyes, I should know; I wear glasses. Or you could get sunburn on your face."

Amelia looks at her quizzically a moment before snickering slightly. "Says you with all the thick clothes in the middle of summer" she says mirthfully. Alice's eyes widen before they snap to Amelia in a glare slightly that stops her snickering. She coughs into her hand before looking away. Maybe she just didn't like being out sassed.

"Well. Mum probably wants me in for tea. I had best leave." She stands up as though she had been burned and dusts off her skirt before strutting back up the hill. Amelia thought she had annoyed her and moved to follow, but the small wave over Alice's shoulder and the quick flicker of her green eyes confirmed that she wasn't angered, Amelia was left looking dumbly after her a moment before a car pulled up on the curb, its rolling tyres making the gravelly road's small rocks be squished beneath its immense weight.

"Sorry I'm late honey, I got out of work late." Mrs Jones said apologetically as she aligned the car perfectly to sit beside and shade her daughter, whom was still looking up the small hill, into the distance to watch the girl in dark colours slowly retreat to her house.

Something different in the air indeed.

A quick story that's likely to last a few chapters that I hope to keep running once school goes out for the summer next week. Rating may rise, but as of yet I have not decided.


End file.
